devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Devilman (TV)
Devilman is the lead protagonist of the original Devilman TV series. He was originally sent to pave a way of destruction forThe Demon Tribethe Demon Tribe. However he fell in love with the human girl Miki Makimura and instead of being humanity's destroyer, he became its savior. Appearance Devilman usually used the appearance of the human boy Akira Fudo. However his true appearance was a large blue skinned humanoid. He had black bat like wings on his head with red markings under his eyes. His retractable wings were large, axe shaped and red. He also has two red marks or scars across his chest and back. Abilities The television version of Devilman possesses a variety of strange powers. *'Devil Cutter': Slicing crescents from the belt buckle. *'Devil Wing': Wings from the back that allow flight. *'Devil Beam': Summons lightning from the sky and turns into green beams from the palms. Can also be used as a large fire ball. *'Devil Arrow': Orange energy bolts from the antennae to disintegrate enemies. Can also be used as a sonic attack. *'Devil Eye': Allows Devilman to see in pitch black darkness and find an enemy's weakest point. In 38th episode, he had a precognition about his iminent doom under Dremoon's power and devised a plan to defeat him. *'''Devil Light: '''A bright flash of light which blinds his foes. His other powers include superhuman strength and speed, a healing factor that makes his cells regenerate at amazing rates and even allows him to grow back limbs in a matter of hours, and high resistance to heat and acids except for his wings. In the television series he could use echolocation to locate his opponents, survive in space for a certain period of time, and could change his size, usually being around 20 feet tall. This tied into a weakness of Devilman, where injuries he sustained as either a human or in a smaller form would become worse in giant form. Personality Devilman was originally an arrogant and cruel demon, even when he first met Miki and was getting associated with his new life as Akira he was cruel to those around him. He did soften somewhat after the death of Lita one of his hero's and later after Miki is put in hospital by Demon General Zannin he realizes how much he actually loved her and in a furious rage killing both Zannin and Himura. Not much later he is forced to kill his best friend Dorango, afterwards he becomes far friendlier to his friends and family. History Trivia *Either Devilman or Akira Fudo cameo in the manga Animal Kedaman, frozen in ice amongst several other demons from the TV series. *Devilman appears as a supporting character in the manga Mazinger Angels, appearing in two separate stories. *Devilman, as Akira, makes a brief cameo during the beginning of the second episode of the 1973 Cutie Honey anime. *Occasionally people in the fan-base refer to the character as Amon, which is incorrect in spite of the similar role. Gallery Ggyuyygyggyyggygyhjbn.png Bnjk.png Ioio.png|Devilman as Akira Concept Art Devilman Early Design.jpg|Early Design Devilman Early Design 1.png|Early Design, later reused for Baryi Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Demons Category:Devilman (TV) Category:Devilman (TV) Characters Category:The Demon Tribe